


[PODFIC] Tropic of Cancer

by ArwenLune



Series: Podficcification [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/9438">Tropic Cancer</a>, the 5th story in the Retrograde series, by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/">LtLJ</a></p><p>Just in time for Athosian Summer Holiday Thing, the Daedalus returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Tropic of Cancer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tropic of Cancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438) by [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ). 



 

 

A podfic of the 5th story in the Retrograde series, Tropic of Cancer

Length: 20 minutes

[Streamed here](http://tindeck.com/listen/qplc) (opens in new window)

Download link (mp3 format, right click and save)

[Tropic of Cancer.mp3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/qplc/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BArwen%2BLune%2B%257C%2Bwriter%253A%2BMartha%2BWilson%2B-%2BTropic%2Bof%2BCancer.mp3)


End file.
